


荼毘死 《汉尼拔》2 下

by Shanxing_Shen



Category: My here academy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanxing_Shen/pseuds/Shanxing_Shen
Kudos: 2





	荼毘死 《汉尼拔》2 下

《汉尼拔》2 下  
cp 荼毘x死柄木弔  
written by 沈山行

荼毘是打车回到的自己公寓。  
夕阳把光影拉得很长很长，他提着装了工具的公文包回到单身公寓。这是很典型的男子单身公寓，有些凌乱，看得出因为长时间不接见客人衬衫外套往沙发上扔，饭桌上有几个外卖盒，桌底有几个装满垃圾的塑料袋还没来得及扔。荼毘在玄关处脱了鞋，他用食指勾着皮鞋边缘脱下他擦得锃亮的皮鞋，露出一截穿着黑色短袜的脚踝。他还穿着夏天的凉拖鞋，他提着包走进浴室，先解开外套和衬衫，丢在一旁的衣架上。脱去长裤和内裤，浑身赤裸地站在花洒下。他拧开花洒，不顾最开始的水冷就双手捧着一捧凉水冲脸。热水器启动，水温逐渐升高，浴室里面逐渐水汽氤氲起来。这个男人站在花洒下面，水流流过他有烧伤的胸肌和紧致明显的腹肌。他草草地冲了个澡之后关闭花洒，用白色的浴巾在下身裹了一圈，用毛巾擦了擦自己湿漉漉的头发，走出了浴室淋浴区，双手撑着台面来到洗漱台前。  
他心神不宁。  
死柄木弔不知道给他吃的是什么肉，他整个下午都游离在那种奇妙的味道里面。还好今天下午来看病就诊的病人不多，不然以他这副模样，准有病人会以为精神科的著名大夫磕了药。他坐在自己的办公桌前，手里烦躁地转着一只签字笔。他转头凝视着窗外刚刚天晴又马上阴郁下来的雨天，雨水打湿了窗外的树叶，有一只鸟却停在树梢，扑腾着翅膀唱歌，怎么都不肯走。吸气、吐气——荼毘重复了好几次这个简单的动作，他觉得自己的眼部神经被疲劳感压迫得厉害。于是他放下笔，双手大拇指给自己揉揉太阳穴。突然间，他猛地拉开抽屉找出他刚买的解压玩具，是一只黄色的橡皮小鸟。他用签字笔笔尖刺入小鸟的身体，背对着同时单身用力用签字笔笔尖把小鸟划开。别叫了，我让你别叫了。他绝对不知道自己此刻的面容有多吓人，他脸上张狂出病态的笑，那张本来就够吓人的脸此时笑肌被强迫上提，看着像个奇怪的恐怖小丑。“医生，”新来的美女同事拍了拍他的肩膀，“荼毘医生？”他这才回应过来，一双大手把鸭子的碎片紧握在手中，装作无事发生地双手揣进兜里，把尸体碎片抛尸。随后和美女同事闲聊，聊聊自己主管的那个新病人死柄木弔。该死。他看着面前的美女，心中却是另一种冲动。该死...那到底是什么肉？他情不自禁地，用舌尖碰碰牙齿，好像牙缝里还有残留的肉末。他好像还能触到那种鲜美的味道，让他满口生津。他都意识不到自己把舌头伸了出来舔舐嘴唇边上的一圈，美女被吓了一跳，用看骚扰狂的眼神盯着荼毘看，当然荼毘觉得自己是个给佬所以美女怎么看他的意义不大。  
暮色四合，四面八方的天光仿佛被微妙地收拢而来。阴雨密布了这座城市，天气预报说今晚有雨。

荼毘看着镜子里面的自己，打开了公文包。他把包里装着的物品一件件地取出来，医院剪刀，针，缝合用的棉线，棉布，棉签，消毒酒精，酒精灯，打火机。他把液体酒精小心翼翼地倒入酒精灯，然后用打火机点燃酒精灯。——他见过不少酒精灯使用不当起火的案例，这是他在课堂上，昏昏欲睡后被视频声音唤醒，猛然抬头看见酒精灯操作不当引起室内大火并烧伤操作者的视频。当然，他已经拥有了医学毕业证，他知道该怎样小心翼翼地正确操作......然而，无所谓了。他闭上眼睛，视线变为一片黑暗前他看见了一丛美丽的蓝火。他想象自己不慎打翻了酒精灯，蓝火一瞬间吞噬了他，皮肤被烧灼大面积地发皱扭曲起来，巨大面积的烧伤恐怖地侵吞了他身体表皮的每一次。他兴奋得牙关都颤栗起来。他举着酒精灯靠近自己身体，用蓝火火舌烤着自己胸前到皮肤。疼痛感在表皮的神经末梢地烧灼起来，他胸前很快起了一大片的烫伤，水泡还算程度轻的，高温的蓝火把皮肤烧焦成一块跃跃欲坠的黑色木炭，皮肤受高温曲卷起来，像地狱里的咆哮般痛苦地发皱收缩。疼痛感使他暂时忘却了肉质的鲜美，他的大脑终于被痛醒了，他几乎要低沉着嗓音喘出一声爽，手快因为痛觉握不紧酒精灯，这才飞速地拿起酒精灯盖子覆盖在火焰上，由于阻隔了氧气这一助燃剂，火焰迅速熄灭，如同方才灿烂绚丽的地狱之火的盛宴落幕，一场狂欢喧闹重归于寂静深处。  
荼毘单手撑着洗漱台台面，心跳猛烈地低头看着胸前的烧伤。它和自己身上从前的烧伤连接起来，形成一派要往下而去的气势。他捡起手边的医院小刀，用刀尖一个一个戳破水泡，让脓水流出来。很痛，非常痛，但不急方才的十分之一。荼毘额角渗出了汗滴，但他不能就此止步。他用棉布擦去了脓水，用棉签伸进消毒酒精里吸水再擦在胸前伤口上。这种感觉就像把风油精淋在眼球上，荼毘觉得这善后的过程才是一道风韵极佳的甜品，他痛得差点拿不稳棉签，每擦一下受伤的表皮手腕都颤抖一下，这个过程持续了将近十分钟，他和他的痛觉神经做搏斗，满头都是汗滴。这种疼痛使他忘却了死柄木弔，忘却了萦绕了口腔一下午的肉味。他扯出一截纱布用剪刀剪断，给自己包扎好伤口，再贴上透明胶带。他穿上白色的深v t恤，凝视镜子里的自己：谁也看不出他又给自己增添了一道伤口。  
烧伤自己的恶趣味，大约是从十几年前开始。那个时候他憎恨家里父亲的高压管制，憎恨父亲对家里兄弟姐妹的家暴。那套“棍棒底下出好人”的教育理念使他和他的兄弟姐妹从小便蒙上不幸。他还记得棍棒落在自己身上的滋味，他为了保护弟弟妹妹、践行身为长子的责任主动张开双手，把比自己小的孩子们护在身后。那个时候他还叫轰灯矢，他身上永远都是青一块紫一块。他第一次发现自己对痛觉的偏爱，是有一次弟弟轰焦冻打碎了花瓶害怕被父亲责骂，自己主动帮他揽下责任，结果被打到半死不活。那个时候小小的轰灯矢迈着摇摇晃晃的步子走出父亲的卧室，他觉得天旋地转，内脏都被打得错位，他跌跌撞撞地朝玄关走去。那天天色昏暗，家里没有开灯，只有父亲如雷鸣般的瞌睡声和一股子酒瓶打翻的酒精味。他跌跌撞撞地坐到玄关处，不知道哪根筋不对开始拿额头撞鞋柜。一下，两下......他撞得满头是血，却迷迷糊糊地清醒了起来，我要去天国了吗？他用手一摸脑袋，全是血。他笑起来，坐在玄关处，满是鲜血的双手撑着下巴，等着母亲下班买菜回家。轰冷打开门的时候手里的菜篮掉在地上，随后她爆发撕心裂肺的尖叫，把轰灯矢搂在怀里，把他送进了医院。  
轰灯矢还记得那一天打吊针的情形。睁不开眼睛，就算睁开了也看不见东西。他晕晕乎乎地在ICU待了三天，不仅没上天国还觉得自己全身的骨头都粉碎。他隐隐约约脑子里冒出一个想法：我要杀了他。杀了他。杀了他。痛苦的回忆和对现世的憎恨使他从一个小男孩变成了一只地狱里的恶鬼，他在医院待了一个多月，沉默了很久。别人在画画读书打发时间的时候，他在脑子里想着自己的报复行动。出院的那一天，他知道自己的机会来了。  
那一天，全家都在准备今天的午饭。他趁着母亲做饭的时候把弟弟妹妹支开去附近的超市买东西，让母亲去院子里休息自己来主厨。这个家于是只剩他和轰炎司在一起。他知道，自己的机会来了。他拧开了煤气罐，让煤气充满整个房间，整个屋子。他把玩着打火机，知道时候到了——  
他按下了打火机，把它向正在熟睡的轰炎司抛去。  
一声巨大的轰鸣。

他已经记不住自己是怎么从鬼门关走回来的了。当他睁开眼睛，他已经奄奄一息地在医院手术台上进行抢救。轰冷为他支付了全部的手术费用。他进行了植皮手术。半年后能够下床正常起居后他进了少管所。他犯了杀人罪，轰炎司死了，轰冷抱着孩子在火焰和灰烬前哭。由于未满14岁无法判重刑，他在少管所待了好几年，于16岁释放。他不知道自己这样的恶人为什么会活着，但他的的确确地活了下来，还活得不错。

他的医疗执照是买来的。他当然不会那些高深莫测的题了。他如果能分清楚什么是DNA RNA，那这个世界上就真的存在鬼了。事实上他只去了一个黑心机构培训了三个月，三个月后拿着护士执照上岗，进了一家精神病院。他勤学苦读，最后终于通过自考——找人代考——买证，拿下了精神科医疗执照。这个世界最不缺的就是精神病人，和满口谎言的精神病医生。精神科在目前的医疗领域还有大片大片的空缺待完善，这也是为什么，他选择了这个漏洞来钻。这实在是太好钻了。他把那些或许根本没有病的病人关进核磁共振室，一边语气担忧地告诉病人的家属这个病人必须留院观察，病情已经很危险了，一边内心美滋滋地催他们赶紧去交钱。那些人被自己蒙在鼓里，却还对自己感恩戴德，这个世界早就扭曲、旋转、病态了。

他对痛觉上瘾，这也是他从那次火灾前后得出的结论。事实上，他对痛觉有一段时间颇为依赖。那是他16岁从少管所放出来，因为没钱所以住老旧发霉还漏水的公寓。他半夜三更心头暴躁地发着怒火，站到洗手间镜子面前，看着自己身上那些烧伤，发了疯地用剪刀刺入烧伤的皮肤，活生生剪下一块皮肤再缝合上去。那种痛觉比洗一万次凉水澡还过瘾，令人上瘾。他从此有了新的爱好：烧伤自己，再从身上剪下一块皮肤缝合上去，如此循环。他身上那些骇人的烧伤面积越来越大，可以说一半都是后来造成的，放在好几年前那次火灾植皮手术之后，根本没有现在这么严重。

他就是个缝缝补补的烂人。从肉体，到灵魂。他已经记不起自己是什么时候突然停止了这种行为，就像小提琴琴弦突然断掉，他好像失去了一段时间的记忆。那段记忆或许很重要，也或许不重要，总之，他记不清自己不再烧伤自己做缝合手术的理由了。

时光飞逝，一眨眼过了很多很多年。他好像也迈上了正常人的轨迹，命运奇迹般地赐予了他著名大夫的头衔。或许他就应该如此，靠着招摇撞骗的虚假名声继续行医，然后娶妻生子，忘掉从前的事，当一个良民。

但是，死柄木弔把他唤醒了。这个下午，他抑制已久的冲动和欲望重新跃回心底，霸占了心头。他渴望，他渴望，他渴望知道那到底是什么肉。他兴奋得牙关都在打颤，嘴里口水流个不停。一股痒意传遍了全身，他情不自禁且不得已地再度拿起了酒精灯。

烧伤。烧伤。烧伤。

荼毘觉得自己像一片烤肉在被别人翻转玩弄。

他无所谓地笑出来，穿上黑色衬衫，去拿冰箱里的冰啤酒。


End file.
